ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice Sereto
Vice Sereto is the teenage CEO of the world famous Sereto Industries. He has always loved the idea of Dark magic. But he not only wants to learn Dark magic, he wants control of the entire planet. Sereto is one of the greatest duellists in the world. Even beating people like Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba. He is just as good a duellist as Seireitou. Maybe even better. He owns the three Dark Gods; the evil versions of the Egyptian Gods. They are even stronger than the Egyptian Gods when all three Dark Gods are on the field at once. However the Dak Gods were destroyed after the Virtual World incident. Most of his DUel Recors are faked, but regardless, he is still a dangerous foe. Appearance The design of Sereto was undertaken by User:Tennantfan. His jacket is quite similar to Seto Kaiba's but it's that difference that seperates the two characters. That hairstyle was chosen because it suits his outfit. His Duel Disk is just like the Battle City Duel disks except instead of white, it's black. History He has always been an evil fellow, this reason is not known why. Childhood and teenage life When Sereto was three weeks old his parents died in a car crash while he was with his grandparents. So his grandparents took care of him until they were mysteriously shot in the night when Sereto was three years old. So in the end he had to live with his billionaire uncle, Derack Sereto. John was CEO of Sereto Industries. When Sereto was 13 years old he was given 5% of shares at Sereto Industries. Then Sereto set to work, using his thousand dollars a week allowance, he bribed all the share owners, without his uncle knowing, into giving him their shares. In the end he had 51% of all shares. One day Derack was confronted by Sereto in his office. Sereto opened a metal briefcase full of cash. "I'd like to buy all your shares!" "Never!" "Okay then, your fired!" "I own this company!" "Actually, you'll find that I do! I paid for all the shares the other share-holders owned. I own 51%, putting me in charge!" "How dare you! After all I did for you!" "Don't blame me, blame my money!" Sereto headed towards the elevator at the other side of the room. John stood up and ran at Sereto. Sereto spun around, stepped to the side and grabbed his uncle by the collar. Sereto lifted his uncle. "How are you so strong?" "It's called working out instead of sitting in a chair doing paper work all day!" Sereto walked over to the window and threw his uncle at it. As John fell down thirty-six storeys to his doom, Sereto just laughed evilly. Straight away he filled in the paperwork to change the company name to Sereto Industries. 'Virtual World' Despite all his edgy power, he lost to Yugi and Kaiba because they were the protagonists because he made one mistake: Noah and Gozurbo were in control, not him. Noah, not at all pleased at this interruption, modified the Dark Gods so that The minute his turn ended, they would deal Decks ''main article: ''Vice Sereto's decks Category:Tennantfan Category:Characters